Perfect Match?
by girls-of-the-fridge
Summary: Not a party person?” L turned round and saw a mysterious figure, he stood where the moonlight shaded part of his handsome face, but the rest remained in darkness. “My name’s Light Yagami, what’s your’s?” “I'm L, just L.”
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! :D So this story is written by the awesome authors, kirk-of-the-fridge, and spock-of-the-fridge (that's who's writing now ^^), it's our first co-authored story, and frankly we haven't written a lot of Death Note either :P Anyway, please be nice with the reviews, please review in genereal, and check out our individual fics, okay? Thank you!!_

* * *

Even with our combined powers of fanfic-writing, kirk-of-the-fridge and spock-of-the-fridge do not own Death Note. . . . . yet.

* * *

L took a couple of paces towards the music that was resonating loudly from a closed door. Should he go in, if he did then he would run the risk of making a fool of himself, if he didn't he would get in trouble for not being there. While he pondered guilt pumped through his veins, he'd let down all those people if he didn't show up. L closed up on the door and touched the palm of his hand against the door knob. L leaped back as if an electric shock had just hit him, maybe he was making a mistake going in to a party where, in no doubt, people would be getting drunk and vomiting everywhere.

"Not a party person?"

L turned round and saw a mysterious figure, he stood where the moonlight shaded part of his handsome face, but the rest remained in darkness. "No not really, I prefer to talk calmly rather than dance and sing," L replied, curious about the young man at the other end of the dark corridor.

"Same, unless I have a date where a night out can be really something," the strangers eyes flashed with amusement. "My name's Light Yagami, what's your's?"

"I'm L, just L," L kept tense and still as Light Yagami moved swiftly towards him.

"How about we get out of here? Just you and me, we could go out to dinner or something," Light didn't wait for an answer as he took L's hand in his and dragged him down the dark corridor away from the inviting music. It was at this moment that L regretted being so precautious about the party, he wasn't looking forward to having dinner with this "Light".

"I know a really good French restaurant," suggested Light, finally letting go of L's hand as they exited the tall building block.

"I prefer Italian," L replied, and began walking down a straight which would lead to his favourite Italian restaurant, an inkling of a smirk on his face.

"Italian it is," Light sighed and looked at the scruffy haired individual, his eyes traced downwards, `nice ass´, he thought and hurried to catch up with him.

L and Light approached the Italian restaurant, they could hear the sound of violins being played from inside of the restaurant. L grinned inwardly, this would surely make Light want to turn round and flee, then L would be able to have a nice dinner to himself...alone.

***

Light had followed L inside the restaurant and now was sitting across from him sipping from glass full of red wine. L began to realise that this Light would not go away, so he decided to go for a new approach. "So you don't mind Italian food?"

"Love it," Light smiled and gestured towards a waitress and began ordering. L watched as Light's mouth moved, his lips pursing with the different words, the sight was wonderful. L stopped in his tracks, he had not just thought that Light's mouth was wonderful.

"Sir?"

"Oh yes, I would like...." L ordered his favourite and then tried to think of something else than Lights mouth, he looked into Light's eyes, big mistake.

"It's nice to know when I'm appreciated," Light said, ending L's trance.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were staring into my eyes, kinda transfixed, you looked pretty cute," Light smirked.

"Oh," L was about to say more, but their food arrived and he thought it would be better to divert his attention from Light by eating.

Eventually the silence got awkward though, and surprisingly, the anti-social L wanted to break it.

"So, do you do this often?" L said, casually looking over at Light. Light luckily kept this gaze on his food."Eat? Yes, fairly often." L resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"No, I meant picking up random strangers from dark alleys and taking them to fancy restaurants." Light abrubtly brought his head up to stare deeper into L's eyes than anyone else had ever done, "You caught my attention." He answered simply.

This time L couldn't pull away either, and Light kept looking straight at him. L was starting to get nervous. "Your eyes are very enticing, L."

L again snapped out of it. Then he really registered what Light had said. He blinked. "That's not something I get often." Light smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but the stupid waitress came to ask if they needed anymore wine.

About one hour and some glasses of wine later, L was starting to feel a bit better about going with Light Yagami. "So, what do you do for a living, L?" asked Light, his voice not quite slurry yet. L smiled, knowing this would come up sooner or later.

"I'm head of police here in the Kanto Region." he almost sighed, everyone reacted the same. But Light's face lit up in a much bigger smile than any of those he'd given all evening, and it completely took L's breath away.

"You're kidding me!" Light said, laughing. L almost laughed with him, "I assure you, Light, I'm not."

"But that makes you L Lawliet! You're like a celebrity!" L's smile almost turned sad. It was true that his family was quite famous within the police. Though, he didn't want to be a part of that family, he did things his own way.

But the thing that worried L was, would Light think differently of him now? It shouldn't matter, but it did. So he changed the subject. "But Light, you must have something to do with the police, since you've heard of me?" Light smiled and nodded, "I study Law at To-Oh." L took a sip of wine; Oh. That young.

"To-Oh? You must be very intelligent." Light leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm actually number one." he said, sounding very pleased with himself. 'He must've had a bit to drink as well', L thought. He gave a small smile,

"It sounds as if Light may be joining me on the force some day?" Light smirked and leaned forward towards L again, "Why, do you want to see more of me?"

***

"How are you getting home?" Light asked L as they stumbled out of the Italian restaurant, a little tipsy but otherwise alright.

"I'm going to the other party, my car's over there," L murmured.

"I'll walk you there then."

"Really, you don't have to," L protested, he didn't want Light following him, again.

"It's either that or I kiss you now, in front of all these people," Light raised an eyebrow, his hands grabbing for L's.

"What?" L jumped back as much as he could while being held by L. Once he realised that his struggles were to no avail, L submitted and said, "Fine you can walk me to my car." Light smiled a satisfied smile and they began to walk back the direction they had first came.

***

L reached into his pocket and put the car key in its place, unlocking the car he tried to get in. But before he could move, Light turned him around and kissed L full on the lips. "I'll see you round sweet cheeks," he winked and then he was gone.

* * *

_Oooh, kind of a cliffhanger, huh? Yeah, we're just trying to make you add this to story alerts ;) See you soon, hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter :O

It's been a while since i uploaded with the first but you know, times get busy....

I don't own any of Death Note or any of the characters

I hope you like it

* * *

L woke up with next morning with a pounding head ache, this wasn't like him, this wasn't like him at all. He remembered fragments of the previous evening; the party, the stranger, the restaurant, the kiss, consuming all that alcohol. L backtracked in his thinking, kiss? He groaned as he remembered the stranger's lips against his, what was his name again? Light, that was it.

The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and increased the burning pain in his temple, "Hello," he murmured, his voice full of fatigue.

"Why weren't you here last night?" the annoying voice of Watari rang loud and clear into his ear.

"My car broke down," L tried to sound honest, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Rubbish! You were spotted on camera arriving and leaving the premises; I expect a proper explanation on Monday morning. Good day," the old man hung up leaving L a little shocked. What would he tell Watari? He couldn't go in there because he couldn't stand parties, especially one where he was supposed to be the centre of attention. He couldn't stand birthday parties, they were tacky and over-rated, but he couldn't help feeling guilty about letting Watari down. Watari was the closest thing to a father figure in L, and many times Watari had stood by L when he was making stupid decisions. L moved the thought from his mind and concentrated on getting ready for the day ahead of him.

After a shower and a change of clothes L stood in the kitchen, fridge door open, stunned, the only thing left in there was a small pot of yoghurt. He ran his hand through his damp hair and groaned, he was going to have to go shopping. L, not wanting to waste any time grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and jacket and walked straight out of the house.

L wound his way through the streets till he found the groceries store, picking up a basket he strolled in. Almost immediately his eyes found a box of big red apples, they looked delicious. He made his way over there and reached his hand out for one of the biggest apples in the box, but as soon as his hand touched the red skin, someone else's touched his. L jumped in surprise and looked at the perpetrator, he blinked at the sight he saw.

"Hello sweet cheeks, you like apples too?" it was the guy from last night, L couldn't believe it. L had thought that after that embarrassing incident he would never see the stranger again, but he was standing right in front of him smiling that confident smile.

"A lovely prescription of silent treatment, just what I wanted," Light grinned.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, I was just surprised, I thought..." Light interrupted L.

"You thought you'd never see me again?" This was true so L kept silent. "I'll tell you what, you finish your shopping and then I'll take you home," Light paused, awaiting L's answer, but as soon as L opened his mouth to decline the offer Light said, "Sounds great, I'll wait by the exit." With that Light loped off towards the exit.

L couldn't believe it as he kept on wandering around the grocery-store, picking up the bits and bobs that he would need to feed him throughout the upcoming weeks. It had been, at most, twelve hours since they had seen each other, in books it always took the couple a few days, sometimes even weeks to see each other again, but he and Light had met again within twelve hours of seeing each other. Did he just compare the two of them as a couple in a soppy romance novel? L was beginning to get frustrated with himself, he took one of the free samples of juice as he passed the stall, ignoring the envious glances from the salesman, almost. He felt a hand grope his ass and he twirled around defensively, it was the salesman. "Hey cute thing, how you doing?"

"Leave me alone," L responded and turned around to continue his shopping.

"Hang on for a second," the man went after L and took a hold of his arm.

"I said leave me alone," L replied, his emotions stirring crazily.

"How about we grab some coffee or something?" the man was persistent and he tightened his grip on L's arm. L gasped with pain, the beginning of the day and he was already running head first into his second obstacle.

"You heard what he said, leave him alone," Light's hands moved quickly as he tackled the salesman. Within the blink of an eye the salesman was on the floor cradling his hand, howling in pain. "Let's get out of here," Light grabbed L's arm, like the salesman had, but gentler, and tugged him away from the crowd now surrounding the salesman.

"But I haven't paid," L began, as they passed the counters. Light got out his wallet and passed a couple of notes to the shop assistant, "Keep the change," he said, and continued pulling L out of the store.

Once they were a couple of blocks away from the store the two men stopped and found a bench to rest on. L put his basket down on the ground, thankful to have gathered most of food he had needed. "Thanks for that, back there," L murmured.

"No problem, but I'd like to take you home now, because I'd hate for your milk to go sour from the heat. Light was right, it was warm for November and he did not want to get home after that incident and find out that his milk had gone sour.

"I think I'll be heading home then, thanks again," L stood up, bowed, picked up his shopping basket and began to walk away.

"Hey, I said I was going to walk you home," Light caught up to L and fell into step with him. L was thinking about protesting, but from what he could remember from last night, this guy was persistent.

After a long silence and a lot of walking the two men turned a corner to find a park surrounded by apartment buildings. Kids were running about and laughing, while parents sat on picnic rugs chatting. It was weird to be breathing fresh air in the middle of the city, but L loved it.

"I would love to have a picnic here one day, I can imagine it already," Light stopped not wanting to reveal anymore of his fantasy. "I can imagine me sitting there," he gestured to the parents on the picnic rug, "Watching my kid running about." Light looked forlorn.

"Maybe one day you will," L suggested. "Come on, my place is over there," L gestured to the smallest apartment building which was on the other side of the park. The pair walked around the grassy area admiring the children play.

L took out his keys and unlocked the door, "I suppose this is where we say goodbye," L said questioningly, not entirely sure whether he wanted Light to leave him just yet.

"I suppose, unless," Light paused, "Never mind."

L wondered what Light was going to say, but didn't question it. "If you want to keep in contact here's my number," L took out a pen, grabbed Light's arm and began scrawling numbers on his arm.

"And here's mine," Light copied L's actions.

"I'd like to thank you again, you saved me from a lot of hassle..." but Light interrupted him.

"No worries, I'll see you around," Light ducked his head and kissed L on the lips. When he was finished he winked at L and walked away, waving casually as he left the park. L was stunned, what was he going to do about him, L thought, but then again, he hadn't really minded the kiss.

L floated aimlessly around the house for the rest of the day, he had no idea what had come over him but it felt good. L picked up his dinner on a tray and walked into the lounge where the news was blaring on the TV. "Earlier this evening," the news reporter began; L sat down on the sofa and began to tuck in to his ramen. "A man was brutally murdered. His name was Ryou Hijima," a picture of the deceased flashed on the screen. L felt a chill go down his spine as he recognised the face, it was the perverted shop assistant.

* * *

Well how did you like it?

Review? ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while, it's the usual, been busy with school and my bountiful social agenda ;P

Well here it is, the third instalment (can I call it that?) of Perfect Match

I just want to apologize profusely in case I get any facts wrong, Death Note is definitely not one of my strong points, but I hope you enjoy it ^^

Disclaimer – of course I wouldn't own anything

* * *

The crash and clatter of the bowl and chop sticks as they hit the floor broke L's trance. It can't have been, it couldn't be, but there was no denying the fact. It was the same man, but now he was dead, murdered. L shivered and began picking up the broken shards or china. It was surely a coincidence, who would have done it? Light? Surely not.

L cleared the rest of the mess away and resumed his stance on the sofa. He glanced sideways at the wall, his shadow was freaking him out. His sight shifted to the window where he swore he saw something. L flinched as the bushes and trees outside brushed against each other in the wind. Apart from the occasional whistle of the wind all L could hear was the beat of his own heart. It was loud and it seemed to echo in his rib cage. The more he thought about it the faster his heart began to beat. L began panting, he was scaring himself but he didn't know how to stop it. He gripped the arm of the sofa tightly, his knuckles turning white. His whole body began to shake as this fear took over. He couldn't stop thinking. Sweat beaded at his forehead and dripped down his face. Tears soon joined the salty beads.

The loud ringing of the doorbell broke him out of his fit, but before L knew what was happening his vision blurred and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Beep

Beep

Beep

L opened his eyes and winced at the brightness. Machines surrounded him along with their insufferable beeping. The room was empty until he came to the corner, he sensed motion and blinked slowly. "Hey sweet cheeks," Light walked over to his side and sat down on the chair reserved for visitors. L, instead of being alarmed as he should be, sighed with relief. After all he had no real family and this was better than waking up to a nurse. At least it was a familiar face, and familiar good looking face at that. L hid a blush in his drowsiness and nodded in recognition. "You had me scared for a moment there. I thought I'd lost something," L wasn't sure whether he meant him personally, or maybe he was talking about something else.

"Anyway I'm glad you're awake, even though you're as beautiful as anything when you're knocked up on anaesthetic, you're eyes are gorgeous." This time L couldn't suppress the blush, it covered his cheeks like a banner declaring his flattered embarrassment. Light smiled softly, "You like compliments? Then I'll have to give you some more..." Light went off on a roller coaster of compliments. L just lay there listening, his voice was comforting to listen to.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Kinda," his voice was croaky and quiet but Light heard him.

"You should listen, anyways you're the one that should be complimenting me, after all I was the one that found you and brought you here."

L's mind flashbacked to the previous evening; the fear conquering his mind, the uncontrollable apprehension and the black out. "How did you get into my house?" L asked drowsily.

"Well there was a little bit of a disagreement between the front door and I. It didn't want to open for some bizarre reason. But don't worry," Light carried on, surveying the worried frown on L's face, "Everything is taken care of, I paid for a new door and a new lock and here are your keys." Light passed over a couple of spare keys all attached to a key ring. The key-ring itself had a plastic shiny red apple attached to it. "You were buying apples the when I met you in the store, I thought you might like it." Light grinned, he knew how to make the right people happy.

"Thanks, but there's one thing that bothers me," L began. Light nodded, preparing for the query. "Why were you trying to get into my house in the first place?"

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending, i kinda got a little writer's block

but i think it might make you wanna read the next chapter to find the real reason why Light was knockin' on L's door so late ó night ;P

hope you liked it, review...please...


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is again, the tale unravels a little more, ignore my bs i haven't written in a while. I think I'm going to stop apologising for the late uploads because if you're reading this now you probably know that I'm not gonna upload again for another couple of months. IB keeps you busy, and I've only just started...this is my final apology for being so late and telling people that I would try and upload as soon as possible, I'm a procrastinator.

Disclaimer – I don't own Death Note so don't sue me if I get anything wrong

* * *

"_Why were you trying to get into my house in the first place?"_

Light hesitated for a moment; he hadn't anticipated L asking this question. "I...I," he tried searching for the right words to say, but they just weren't coming. Normally he was brilliant at spinning stories and could unravel deceitful tales within the blink of an eye, but this time it was different. If he were an author, he would have described the situation as writer's block. All thoughts just zipped out of his head and instead he began staring at the young man's creased face.

L was still waiting for an answer, surveying Light with a deductive glance. L was astounded by how long it was taking for the youth to come up with a simple explanation as to why he was at his house in the first place. "If you're not going to answer my question you might as well leave," L said cruelly. It wasn't like him to be cruel, but Light not answering his question had kind of hurt him. Couldn't Light tell the truth to him? L knew he had only just met Light and it was absurd to think of a reason why Light should whole-heartedly trust L, but it irritated him that he couldn't answer this simple question.

Silence enveloped the room as L waited for Light to make a move. L was pretty sure that any second Light would throw an answer at him, probably one that would cause him surprise and perhaps fright, but no answer came. Instead the young man nodded at L and exited the room quietly.

L was shocked, and was about to say, _I didn't really mean you had to go, _but it was too late, Light was gone. L leaned as far back into the cushions as he could possibly go. He was alone again, the beeping of the machines began to gain in volume. He raised his hands to his ears to stop the sound waves from entering his inner ear and echoing in his ear drums, but not only was the beeping gaining in volume, it was also gaining in speed. L began to shake, the terror set into his mind and his heart rate increased. His hands gripping to his ears tightened, the beeping louder than ever. "Stop the noise!" he cried out, hoping anyone would hear him. The image of the man, Ryou Hijima imprinted itself on the inside of his eyelids, "Stop!" he cried again.

Nurses skidded inside his room, but L took no notice, the bloody corpse of Ryou Hijimi blinded him. He felt the nurses steadying his body and the needle entering his epidermis, then his vein or artery, and the liquid anaesthesia flow into him. L didn't feel any different, he was still shaking, the noise of the machine was deafening and Ryou Hijimi clouded his vision. "L!" Light's voice echoed in the cavern of L's mind. He blinked a couple times, "L what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. L blinked a couple of times, trying to get the room to focus. Light was leaning over him, "L, I came back to say, the reason I came by to meet you was because I was lonely, and I needed your company."

L smirked in his drugged up state, close to losing consciousness, "I guess I was a bit lonely too," and he was gone.

* * *

I know it's short, and lacking a certain umph, but it's late and I have school tomorrow. I hope you liked it even though I think it's a bit of a rubbish chapter, I just wanted to get the point across that L is going to have a series of anxiety attacks, it will lead to the realisation of a couple of things, but I guess you'll just have to read on to find out.

Review, if you can be bothered, I'd gladly appreciate it ;P


End file.
